


《在前后夹击之下》

by crazy_zone



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 在V和Vergil重归一体之后，Vergil意识到，他的人性面和力量还没有趋于稳定。他以Vergil的姿态入睡，一早醒来时，会是布满纹身的V。





	《在前后夹击之下》

《在前后夹击之下》

在V和Vergil重归一体之后，Vergil意识到，他的人性面和力量还没有趋于稳定。他以Vergil的姿态入睡，一早醒来时，会是布满纹身的V。  
平心而论，这不是什么大不了的问题，毕竟只是单纯的姿态转变而已，对Vergil本身并无伤害；当然也不会引发什么魔界大战。  
外貌变化的那一天早上，在自己弟弟和儿子一脸意料外的表情里，V冷静地向他们解释了事情的状况；并不需要太过担心，只是魔力过度波动，至多可能影响不同姿态下V的Power变化。  
各怀鬼胎的叔侄被安排得明明白白，各自点头表示理解，进而转身投入了平静的日常中；但事实上，还没有趋于稳定的不仅仅是Vergil，Dante和Nero也没有。  
在V消失之后，Nero不得不接受自己的恋人其实是自己的父亲这一事实。  
毫无疑问，他爱V，现在也能承认他同时爱着Vergil，只是他无法将与爱随之而来的欲望一起交给Vergil。  
因为原本承载他欲望的人是V。  
这不是一个好消息。当V重新以Vergil的姿态同于Dante回到人界的时候，Nero原本的爱情和欲望似乎随着V的消失也一起消失了。  
但这又是一个好消息。因为Dante和Vergil超出兄弟范畴的肉体关系，在有一天从Vergil房里走出V之后暂时性地到此为止。  
看来传奇恶魔猎人也在这方面也有问题——Dante偶尔想到他曾目睹过Nero和V在Nico的车厢里细密接吻，他就没办法对着V姿态的Vergil坦承自己的欲望；并非没有，只是无法直截了当地表现出口，就像Nero一样。  
V，Vergil，问题的源头，对这个情况表达出了一种罕见的沉默，仿佛Dante和Nero奇怪的转变不存在似得；即便突然一夜之间他所有的性生活都消失了，怎么看他都不会一无所知。  
这种因力量不稳定而造成的切换在持续了一周之后，猎魔人叔侄达成一种不约而同、相互默认切的状况。  
属于Vergil的夜晚也属于Dante，属于V的夜晚也属于Nero。Vergil依然和Dante在兄弟相残的战事之后进行情事，而当V姿态出现时，那就是Nero浪漫甜蜜的午后。  
这是什么愚蠢且幼稚的处理方式。  
不论Dante还是Nero或者Vergil自己，都知道这种方法注定不会长久；他们能维持这种微妙的平衡不过是在各种大战后的失而复得中的缓兵之计罢了。  
但谁也没有想到平衡被打破的如此之快，而且到来的时间是如此尴尬，轻而易举地打碎了他们之前的粉饰太平的景象。  
彼时Nero和V正在情欲高涨的时候，年轻人俯身交叠在恋人赤裸湿漉的躯体上，而吻正沿着布满的纹身游移。Nero低喘着，V半趴在枕头里，用惯于念诗的嗓音吐出深深浅浅的呻吟，伴随着出入他股间的性器而轻唤着Nero的名字。  
熟悉的快慰在两具肉体之间流窜，Nero重新直起身，青年扣着V的腰跨低低呼出一口气，又深又重地顶进去，抵着对方痉挛收缩的软肉射了出来。  
被内射的瞬间V揪住了白色的枕套，原本就摇摇欲坠的身体终于无法支撑地陷落下去，他半蜷缩着从鼻子里发出绵长的泣音，内壁剧烈绞紧的时候身前的性器也射在了床单上。  
同时达到高潮的恋人们餍足地相互搂抱在一块，柔情蜜意又热辣地接了吻，在午后透过窗帘缝隙照射进来的阳光中微微眯起眼。  
但熟悉的魔力在隐秘处波动起来。  
察觉到有什么产生了变化的Nero迷糊地睁开眼，本以为不是什么要紧的事；然而紧接着几乎魂飞魄散地看到躺在他怀里的人，是一头白发，狭长的双眸里是蓝灰色的瞳仁——温柔地望向他的眼中，还未彻底退去情欲的水润之色。  
那个人眼角发热，嘴唇红肿，但无法掩盖他凌厉的眉峰；一切的一切都在告诉Nero这个人在这场情事的末尾发生了什么改变。  
他的恋人突然变成了他的父亲。  
而他不仅内射了这具身体，半软的性器甚至没有抽出来，更甚至，Vergil的穴肉还在剧烈收缩着……  
他又硬了。  
年轻人顿时爆发出一声无法克制的“fuck——”，手忙脚乱地要拉开自己和Vergil的距离，他几乎是四肢并用地往后退；他的性欲高涨，而更高涨的是他的羞耻心，把勃起的性器从自己父亲湿漉漉的屁股里拔出来显然太超过了。  
于是尽管是双人床，但实际上不是什么宽敞的尺寸，Nero满脸通红，“咚”得一声掉在了地上。  
被吓到失措的年轻人喊得过于大声了，更遑论他语气中的惊慌失措。  
正在楼下无所事事的的Dante虽然知道不该打扰别人的好事，但出于担心侄子和保险起见的想法，他还是上了楼，然后在房门内Nero一连串的“fuck fuck fuck”里决定一脚踢开了房门。  
紧接着看见赤身裸体的、小腹上往下淌着白色液体的、自己的哥哥，用一种混乱的眼神看向另一个已经从床上跌落到地毯上的人——毫无疑问是Nero；Dante目瞪口呆。  
“Fu——”  
“Shut up, Dante！”


End file.
